


Not now, Not ever, Not again

by Kiwi_Tuesday



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_Tuesday/pseuds/Kiwi_Tuesday
Summary: [WARNING] strong sexual content
Relationships: Ao/Terumi Mei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Not now, Not ever, Not again

It was dark outside and it was raining pretty hard, both Mei and Ao were almost finished doing paperwork, they sat in silence most of the night writing and reading. Ao was focused on the paperwork so much, he didn't really notice her taking small glimpses over at him. He looked cute when he was serious, all the time.

Finally, they were done. "Mizukage-sama could you allow me to walk you home?" Ao asked smirking a little, Mei instantly blushed and nodded, which was weird she would always speak up and was bold. Mei was silent most of the time as she let Ao hold her hand. Ao felt the worry in her and said, "Mizukage-sama are you okay?" Ao asked as he stopped turned around and smiled. "Y..Yes now would you hurry up." Mei said turning around hiding her red face and still holding his hand. "That's my Mizukage." Ao said as he smirked. Mei quickly turned towards him, blushing. Eventually they reached her house, Mei turned towards him to say thank you before he held both sides of her face and pulled her in for a kiss, Mei held his haori as she tried to kiss him back. It was almost as if she wanted this but kept herself from doing so, then finally did it. They still kissed each other as they walked inside her house.

Naughty naughty Ao.

Mei tried not to moan she didn't want to embarrass herself, as he shoves his tongue into her mouth, but he continues to kiss her making it harder for her to not moan, _"I don't think I can hold it."_ Mei thinks as he makes her eyes teary. _"Fuck it."_ She thinks again as she lets out muffled moans, it was too good. Mei tries to do what hes doing with his tongue and feels him smile as he pulls her in for a deeper kiss. He pulls away then siting on the couch manspreading and catching his breath, obviously wanting more Mei sits on his lap smiling frisky. Ao holds her by he waist and pulls her in for another kiss as she gripped onto his haori for support. Mei starts to blush as she feels aroused and thinks of the naughty thought. Not wanting to stop the kiss he sees the lust in her eyes and knows what to do, he gently carries her to the bed while she pants in his arms. He lays her down gently as he kisses her at the same time. "Ao..." his name escapes her mouth as he continues, he suddenly stops, unbuckling his belt to reveal his cock. Mei gets blanketed with worry as she sees how big it is.

Back when she was a jonin, she heard some of her female peers talk about their first sex experience. And they all said the same thing, it hurt. Like hell. She isn't sure if she want this.

As if knowing her worried feeling he cups her face and kisses her passionately, then goes lower and lifts her skirt up a little revealing her womanhood. "Ao..." a moan escapes her mouth as he starts pressing light kisses on her inner thigh. She gasps lightly when his mouth rubs against her clit before licking it. He locks his lustful eyes with her shaking helplessly. She reached out to pull his head away and release her from this torture, but he grabs her hands and laces his fingers with hers as his gestures turn her on even more. Then he suddenly sucks it faster, a loud scream escapes her mouth. He growls full of lust as he thrusts his tongue into her opening making her moan loudly. Shes never felt this good in her entire life. She grips his hands even tighter as the speed of his tongue increases. He then pulls away leaving her panting with heavy breaths. Ao licks his lips, eyes shimmering with lust. "Don't worry I wont let you cum just yet, Mizukage-sama." He smirks. Mei blushes as he lifts her legs up to his shoulders, "This is going to hurt a little Mizukage-sama." He says ready to penetrate her with all he has. She nods, as the words _'a little'_ make her think its not so bad.

He places his hands beside her for support, and she hugs his back as she feels his cock against her opening, the first few thrusts make her squeeze her eyes shut and gasp with the pain cutting through her.

Sweat trickle off of his forehead as she sees him trying not to fully go inside her. Tears roll down from her eyes from the pain. Ao kisses her stopping the tear tracks from coming down and continues to thrust into her.

Soon she gets used to the pain and they go on making love. She tightens her hold on him and her nails scrapping into his back as he rams harder and faster into her letting his whole cock inside her. Loud moans escape her mouth as she clings harder onto him. "Mizukage-sama your so nice and tight, you feel so good!" He says between heavy pants. All Mei can give him are moans, she can't stop, indeed it was good. She can't help but feel so aroused at the sight of Ao ramming himself into her, with his hair in-front of his eyes and covering his forehead, he was so fucking hot. He leans closer and kisses her lustfully as they both cum and letting out muffled moans. They both catch their breaths until he collapses on top of her. After getting a kiss on the forehead he rolls over by her side, both looking at the ceiling.

"I've never done a virgin before." Ao says in a breathy tone, "Yeah, you were my first." Mei said looking at him, he pulls her closer to him their lips barely touching one another, "Your an idiot." Mei says smiling and closing her eyes, "Am your idiot." Ao says smiling.

Mei lays next to him here in his comforting preseance. 


End file.
